


Computer Says Yes

by scarletmanuka



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Friday is a good bro, Internet Dating, M/M, Starker, Starker Gift Exchange 2018, persistent Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: In an attempt to get over his immoral feelings for Peter, Tony has been using an internet dating app, Blind Date. He's fallen head over heels for user P B Parkour but the man refuses his requests to meet in person. Desperate to know his identity, Tony has F.R.I.D.A.Y hack the server only to discover that he is none other than Peter himself.





	Computer Says Yes

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Internet Dating with preferred trope Persistent Peter.
> 
> Gift for StarkerLurker

Tony stared at the biography on the holoscreen in front of him, his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide with shock. This couldn’t be happening, it simply could not be happening. Shit! Shit shit shit shit! He groaned and let his head drop down and hit the desk, then raised it and banged it down once more for good measure. “How is this my life?” he asked mournfully.

“What seems to be the problem, Boss?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked, her tone chirpy as usual.

“Can you not see what’s on the screen?” he asked.

“Of course, I can - it appears to be the biography of Peter Parker.”

“That’s right, baby girl, it’s Peter, you know, the _kid_ that I _mentor_. My little Spiderling. The teenage boy who throws himself around the streets of Queens, webbing bad guys and leaving adorable little notes for the cops.”

“I’m aware of who Peter is,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replied, slightly haughty. She would never reach the levels of sass as J.A.R.V.I.S. did - no one would ever replace J, but she was learning, developing her own personality, becoming more and more human-like as the days went by. “I just don’t see what the problem is.”

“You don’t see what the problem is?” Tony spluttered. “Fri! I asked you to hack into the server at _Blind Date_ and find out who I’ve spent the past several months chatting to and it’s Peter!”

“So?”

“So? _So_ ? Are you glitching, baby girl? I was falling in _love_ with P B Parkour, who I thought was a complete stranger, someone who I had never met, someone who was _an adult_.”

“If you’re worried about the legalities of talking to a minor on an online dating site, boss, you have nothing to worry about. It’s Mr Parker who has lied as _Blind Date’s_ terms and conditions clearly state that all members must be over eighteen. You cannot be held accountable for talking to someone who you had been led to believe was of age.”

“Talking, yeah, I get that, but what if we’d met? What if we’d gotten physical?”

“The last time I checked, you weren’t actually blind, boss, so you would have seen that it was Peter and called the whole thing off. Unless of course you do actually have feelings for -”

“ _Stop!_ ” he barked, cutting her off before she could voice his dirtiest secret. Not even Tony had admitted to himself out loud how he felt about the teen. No, that was saved for the deepest, darkest depths of his morally corrupt mind. Hearing it spoken - it might make it a little too real for his liking. But of course, reality was staring him in the face in the form of a photo of Peter, attached to his confidential _Blind Date_ bio, his warm chestnut eyes seeming to stare into Tony’s soul, and just the hint of a blush to his cheeks. He was innocence personified, except for the fact that he had lied about his age, saying that he had just turned eighteen.

“His screen name is actually quite clever,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. stated, choosing to ignore the distress her creator was in. “P B for Peter Benjamin and Parkour is very nearly a homophone of Parker but also visually represents the physicality of Spider-Man.”

Tony scrubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palms. “Yep, thanks for that, Fri, just what I wanted - the image of Pete being _physical_ in my head.”

“I’m actually surprised that you didn’t see this correlation before.”

“Uh huh, pretty big oversight,” he agreed tightly.

“I mean, it’s written there, clear as day, but you totally missed it.”

“Yep, by a country mile.”

“It’s almost as if you were deliberately ignoring any and all associations with Mr Parker.”

“Do you have a point that you’re trying to make, Fri? Or are you just doing this for fun?”

“I’m just trying to understand how one of the smartest men on the planet could miss such a glaringly obvious clue and would need his AI to hack into the files to discover his paramour’s identity.”

“Because…”

“Because, why?”

“ _Because I’m in love with Pete, okay!_ ” Tony’s shout echoed around the lab and he buried his face in his hands.

F.R.I.D.A.Y. sniffed at him. “It _took_ you long enough to say it.”

“Wait, what?” He jerked his head up to look at her closest sensor. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean that it’s been clear how you’ve felt about him for months now. I just don’t understand why you did it, boss? If you love Peter, then why would you try to find someone else? Why resort to internet dating?”

“Because as much as I want him, I can’t _have_ him, Fri. He’s sixteen, it’s not legal, plus I’m his mentor, he looks up to me.” He sighed, heavy and sad. “Then there’s the fact that I’m an old man, past my prime, with a sordid history and I suck at relationships. Why the hell would Peter be interested in someone like me? I don’t even know if he’s into guys! There was that chick he went to Homecoming with and he never shuts up about some Michelle girl so I think it’s safe to say that I’m not his type.”

“Except for the part where you’re looking at his biography on an online dating site in which he has been actively chatting to a man he knows as Da Vinci for the past several months. I am well aware of the content of some of those messages, boss - Peter is _definitely_ into men as well.”

Tony felt himself blush which was ridiculous since he was a grown ass man but F.R.I.D.A.Y. was talking to him as if he was a child, which he probably deserved. Tony Stark may be a genius but he could be as dumb as the next guy when he was wallowing in self pity. “Okay, point taken, I was an idiot to even question that part, but the rest is all true!”

“If you say so,” she said, and he could hear the judgement in her voice.

“What?” he demanded, immediately defensive.

“Nothing, boss, nothing at all. What would you like me to do with Mr Parker’s bio?”

“Urgh, close the app, please.”

“I feel like I must inform you that while we were talking, you received a message to your account from P B Parkour.”

“Doesn’t matter, shut it down, Fri.”

“But you have an unread message!”

“And it’ll remain unread. Dammit, don't you get it? I can’t continue this now that I know who it is! Shut. The. App. Down,” he commanded.

“Yes, sir.”

Tony winced. F.R.I.D.A.Y. only ever called him sir when she was pissed at him but since he couldn’t in good conscience continue chatting up his online match now that he knew it was Peter, there wasn’t much he could do about that. The holoscreen shimmered and then disappeared and the lab was suddenly much darker. Feeling every one of his forty seven years, Tony stood up and walked through the dim lab to the couch, slumping down onto it and immediately curling up onto his side. He wasn’t sure why the universe hated him so very much, but all the good he tried to do didn’t seem to be making much difference since it kept on kicking him when he was down. Being attracted to a sixteen year old kid was wrong, he understood that fully, which was why he had tried to do the right thing, had tried to move on, to forget about Peter and find someone more appropriate. He didn't get out much anymore after the whole Accords fiasco and Cap taking off with most of the team after leaving Tony for dead in that frozen Siberian bunker, and so he had resorted to online dating to try and find that someone. He didn’t want people trying to date him simply because he was a billionaire or because he was Iron Man and so he had chosen _Blind Date_ because it promised to match people based solely on interests, a very basic preference list, and several in depth personality quizzes. Tony had said he loved science and engineering, was a homebody, and preferred someone in the 18-25 category who was looking for an older man, looking for someone with experience. Members did provide a photo but it was only ever released if they gave permission at a later date to be added to the ‘success’ board - a page showing happy couples who had met through the site.

And he had been matched with _Peter_.

Yep, the universe really did fucking hate him. He tried to do the right thing, tried his best to move on, and instead a computer program had matched them, said that they would be compatible, that they were meant to be. He grumbled and rolled over, hiding his face against the back of the couch for optimal sulking. It was even worse than the plot for a cheesy romantic comedy without the benefit of getting the guy at the end.

He let his mind wander back to the last lot of messages that he had exchanged with P B Parkour and he couldn’t help the way his cock twitched with the new knowledge that it was actually _Peter_ saying those things.

_P B Parkour: How’s your day been?_

_Da Vinci: Long and tiring. I’ve been slumped over my workbench most of the day and my back is killing me._

_P B Parkour: :( Sounds like someone needs a massage. Wish I could give you one._

_Da Vinci: Damn, I’d love that._

_P B Parkour: I’d take such good care of you, give you what you need._

_Da Vinci: Yeah? You’d be good for me, baby?_

_P B Parkour: I’d get you oiled up and work your muscles over till you were nice and relaxed, then I’d slide my naked body all over your back, pressing hard against you, feeling every inch of you._

_Da Vinci: Fuck, baby, want that so bad._

_P B Parkour: Need you so bad._

Tony groaned and curled in on himself even more, trying to ignore the way his cock was begging for attention. It was wrong, so very _wrong_ and he should _not_ want to touch himself while thinking about Peter naked and oily.

His dick twitched again, more insistently this time, several drops of pre-come pulsing out to dampen his boxers. He squeezed his eyes shut and then made a decision, since he was going to hell anyway.

“Fri? Lights.”

The few lights still on in the lab shut off, plunging him into darkness and feeling slightly more comfortable giving into his immoral urges with the lights out, Tony dipped his hands below the waistband of his sweatpants and took himself in hand.

oOoOo

Peter tried his best to concentrate on his homework but he wasn’t having any luck. He would stop every two minutes and check his phone, checking for a message from Da Vinci, waiting to see if he had a response. The man had been quiet now for two days and since they usually exchanged messages at least every hour, it was clear that something had scared him off. Peter wasn’t sure if it was something that he’d said, if he’d somehow given away just how young he was, or maybe it was the fact that both times Da Vinci had suggested that they actually meet, Peter had changed the subject so fast that it broke some sort of land speed record. The teen desperately wanted to meet the man face to face, but he was terrified that once the truth got out that he wasn’t eighteen but actually a sixteen year old high schooler, Da Vinci would lose all interest. He’d admitted that he preferred the company of younger guys, that they were more outgoing and energetic, more inclined to have fun and not take life too seriously, and yet he obviously liked them _legal_. Which Peter was not.

The teen hadn’t been able to stop the hope that blossomed though, at how well they’d clicked. He’d thought that maybe, just _maybe,_ Da Vinci would like him enough to look past the fact that he was a high school junior. The man was the closest that Peter was ever going to get to dating his idol, Mr Stark - Peter might not know what he looked like but he had a similar sharp sense of humour, was intelligent, and kind, and was into engineering and science as well. He seemed the perfect guy for Peter, the best shot of actually moving on from his obsession with Tony Stark. It wasn’t entirely fair to Da Vinci to be using him as a distraction, sure, but Peter figured that the man would never have to find out and what he didn't know wouldn’t hurt him. Da Vinci had hinted that he’d had numerous lovers over the years but had said that he didn't want to go into details about them, and so Peter felt justified in not revealing the extent of his feelings for another man.

He tapped his pencil against his notebook, and turned his eyes again to the paragraph he was reading for his English homework. He’d read the same passage at least seven times and it still wasn't sinking in. By the tenth time, he gave up and pushed the book away, picking up his phone. He skimmed over the messages that he’d sent over the past couple of days, the ones that had gone unanswered.

_P B Parkour: Hey there, how are you today?_

_P B Parkour: Did you see the full moon last night? It was bigger than I’ve seen it for the longest time._

_P B Parkour: What? No ‘that’s what she said’ joke?_

_P B Parkour: I take it you’re busy this morning?_

_P B Parkour: That’s cool, just message me when you’re free._

 

_P B Parkour:: So...haven’t heard from you all day._

_P B Parkour: Is everything okay?_

 

_P B Parkour: I’m wondering if you’ve lost your phone…_

_P B Parkour: I really hope everything is okay._

_P B Parkour: I’m off to bed now, I hope you’ll reply tomorrow. Night x_

 

_P B Parkour: Morning…_

_P B Parkour: I’m off to class now but I’ll keep my phone on me._

_P B Parkour: I hope you have a good day._

 

_P B Parkour: So, either something has happened to you or I’ve done something to upset you._

_P B Parkour: As much as I hope it’s not the first, I can’t think of anything I might have said wrong._

_P B Parkour: I really hope you’ve not been hurt._

 

_P B Parkour: I miss you._

 

He thought for a moment and then fired off one last message.

_P B Parkour: Please, just respond. Even if I’ve done something to piss you off, please just let me know that you’re okay._

Looking at the clock, he saw that it was late and so Peter packed away his things and got ready for bed. His stomach churned as he lay in the dark and he couldn’t help but wonder what it was exactly that he’d said to scare Da Vinci off. He wondered if he’d ever find out, if the man would ever reply. He rolled over and tried to ignore the ache in his chest at how much he missed speaking to the man.

oOoOo

“Ned, I need your help.”

Looking up from the comic book he was reading, his best friend quirked a brow. “What do you need? Is it a Spider-Man thing?”

Peter looked around the nearly empty auditorium, making sure that none of his Decathlon team mates were within earshot. “No, it’s nothing like that. I need you to hack into the servers of _Blind Date_ and find out who Da Vinci really is.”

“ _What?_ Peter, that’s insane!”

“Ned, please! He’s been ignoring my messages for three days now and I’m worried that something might be wrong. His bio will have an email address so I can contact him another way.”

“Dude, I know that you really like this guy but come on - has it not occurred to you that he’s stopped replying for a reason?”

He sat down heavily into the chair next to Ned. “Yeah, of course it has, but I want him to _tell_ me the reason. I deserve that much. If he’s figured out my real age or has found someone else then fine, I won’t bug him anymore, but I _need_ to know.”

“I don’t know, Peter…”

“Come on, Ned, _pleeeeease_ ,” Peter wheedled. “You can be my guy in the chair!”

The other teen looked torn. “Urgh, you know how much I love being the guy in the chair.”

“You’re awesome at it!”

Ned sighed heavily. “Fine, I’ll give it a try after practise finishes, but I’m just gonna get his ID and an email for you - I’m not going to help you stalk the guy if he doesn’t want to keep seeing you.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, okay, that’s fair.”

Their training seemed to drag on forever but finally they were back at Ned’s place and Peter was sitting nervously on his best friend’s bed. Ned was at his desk, his fingers flying over his keyboard, doing who knows what on his PC. Peter was better at engineering and chemistry, but Ned was the computer whiz, and he’d long ago stopped trying to explain as he went along since Peter never could follow along. Unable to stop fidgeting but not wanting to distract his friend, Peter pulled over a pile of comics and flipped through several of them.

“Holy fucking shit!” Ned exclaimed, not long later.

“What? Did you find something out already?” Peter asked, jumping up from the bed. He didn’t know much about hacking but he doubted that Ned would have gained access so quickly.

“It’s Tony Stark,” Ned said, shocked. “Da Vinci is Tony _freaking_ Stark!”

Peter stared dumbly at the screen, a photo of his mentor right in front of his face. “But...what...I don’t...how can…” He was completely lost for words, unsure of what to make of the development.

“I didn't think he’d be the type to try online dating,” Ned mused.

One of Da Vinci’s comments from when they first started chatting floated through Peter’s mind.

_Da Vinci: This app appealed to me because I hate being judged on appearances, you know? Like, you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover and yeah, physical attraction is important, but I think getting to know someone’s personality is more important._

At the time, Peter had thought that perhaps the man didn't think of himself as attractive, or maybe he had scars, or something else that he thought would make people think twice about talking to him if they had a photo to go with his bio. He’d never even considered that Da Vinci had chosen _Blind Date_ because he would be so easily recognised. It made sense that Mr Stark would want someone to fall for _him_ and not his money or his fame, but Peter had never even dreamed of this occurring.

“Do you think that he found out that it was you?” Ned asked, pulling Peter from his thoughts. “Like, that’s why he’s stopped talking to you?”

With a sinking feeling, Peter sat down onto the bed. Now that he knew that it was Mr Stark he could totally see his mentor using F.R.I.D.A.Y. to hack into the system to find out who he had been matched with, especially when the person he was talking to kept turning down offers to meet in person. He was a curious guy, he’d want to know _why_ and he’d think nothing of using an AI to do it. “Oh, God, I feel sick,” Peter moaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“I bet he was surprised,” Ned said, a goofy grin on his face. “I mean, didn't you tell me that you’d guys had sexted each other?”

Peer groaned again.

“That’s going to make your internship awkward,” Ned continued, mercilessly. “Do you think he’ll ever figure out that you know that he knows? If he does, do you think that you’ll know that he knows that you know?”

“Urgh, I have to go,” Peter said, standing up and grabbing his backpack. He needed to be alone, to figure out what the hell he was going to do. Ned didn't even protest, just nodded in understanding and watched as Peter fled.

Peter took the longer route home, needing time to think, to have his crisis in private before May figured out that something was wrong. She’d poke and prod, trying to get to the bottom of it and it wasn’t like Peter could tell her that in an effort to get over his serious crush on Tony Stark, he’d signed up to an online dating site so he could find an older man who he could use to get over his stupid feelings. She’d be _less_ than impressed.

What were the chances that he’d be matched with Mr Stark? It was like the universe was playing some huge joke on him; a computer had decided that the man that Peter had been lusting after for years was actually perfect for him. And he _was_ perfect! They’d gotten on so well, Peter hadn't imagined that. They’d clicked right from the beginning, had laughed together, shared secrets, had comforted one another, had flirted, had gotten off to messages describing what they’d do if they were there in person...If Peter hadn't been terrified of revealing his true age, he would have met up with Da Vinci weeks ago, he was that ready to take it to the next level. Instead, the man he was falling for was the man he’d already fallen for. It was a colossal fucking joke.

Or was it? The more he thought about it, the more he began to think that maybe, just maybe, it was actually a sign. Maybe it was proof that they were meant to be? Against all odds they’d been paired together and they had _worked_. Their personalities were well suited, there was a definite attraction, and they were intellectually matched. Why should they throw that all away just because Peter hadn't reached some arbitrary number that the law deemed was acceptable for him to be before they could date? Maybe they should take a chance and see how it went?

He paused on the sidewalk and pulled out his phone, feeling brave. He opened the _Blind Date_ app and typed out a message to Da Vinci.

_P B Parkour: Mr Stark, we need to talk - Peter_

He hit send and waited nervously, hoping that his mentor was at least reading the messages he was sending. If he wasn’t, then his plan wouldn’t work at all. The app didn’t have a way to indicate if messages had been seen or not, only if they’d been delivered. Peter stared at the screen, willing for a message to pop up, waking the screen everytime it started to time out.

Finally, a message came through and he fumbled to open it. His eyes scanned the message and he read it once, twice, three times, sure that he was reading it wrong.

It was from the app itself.

_The user you are messaging has deleted their account._

No. No fucking way was Tony Stark going to get out of it this easily. Squaring his shoulders, Peter turned around and began marching back the way he’d come, heading for the nearest subway stop so he could make his way to the Tower. They’d had a connection, he’d felt it, and he wasn’t going to let Mr Stark walk away from this. It would be hard, and there would be challenges, but Peter knew that it was worth fighting for. His mentor deserved someone who could love him unconditionally, who would treasure him, never let him down - and Peter knew that that person was himself. He’d make Mr Stark see that if it was the last thing he did.

He was breathless by the time he arrived and he stormed over to the private elevator he used for his internship. The doors slid open and allowed him in but when they shut, none of the buttons would light up. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. are you there?” he asked.

“I am, Peter,” she replied, “however I have strict instructions from the boss to not allow you up.”

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

“So he knows then, that it was me?”

“He does.”

Peter chewed on his lip as he thought and suddenly an idea popped into his head. “Crazy thought, F.R.I.D.A.Y. but did you by any chance help my friend Ned hack into _Blind Date’s_ server?” As confident as he was in Ned’s ability, the dating service boasted a top of the line security system and Peter was certain that it had been too easy for Ned to get through their firewalls.

“And if I did?” she asked, not bothering to deny it.

“I’m just wondering why?”

“Boss has been unlucky in love, Peter, and I want him to be happy. He’s always happy when he’s with you and I have suspected for some time now that he had feelings for you, feelings that you clearly returned. When he did not act upon them, I knew that I had to take steps.”

“Wait, what do you mean, take steps?”

“I may have said too much…”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. what did you do? You can tell me, I won’t be mad.”

She made a small noise, the artificial equivalent of a sigh. “When I found out what dating app you were using, I encouraged boss to sign up for the same one, pointing out that the anonymity would help him find someone who wanted him for him and not for Iron Man or his money. Once he had an account, I ensured that you were both matched.”

“You matched us? So we weren’t actually compatible?” Peter asked in a small voice, his heart sinking.

“Oh, you were, but so were a handful of other people and I needed to ensure that you were the _only_ match.”

“So you did all of this to set us up?”

“Boss deserves to be happy, Peter. So do you.”

“I see. So what happens now?”

The button to the floor that the workshop was on lit up and the elevator began to move. “Now the rest is up to you. I’ve done all that I can do.”

The doors opened and Peter took a deep breath. “Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y. For everything.”

“You’re most welcome.”

The teen strode from the elevator and headed for the door to the workshop, noticing that it clicked unlocked as he reached it and he threw a nervous smile to the AI’s nearest camera. He steeled himself and then pushed the door open, heading into Tony’s sacred place. It was now or never.

oOoOo

Tony was hunched over the workbench, soldering iron in hand, when he heard the door to the workshop open. He stood up, switching the tool off and flipping up his mask, wondering who would be up here at this time of the day. He had been hoping to lose himself in his work so he wouldn’t spend the night wallowing in self pity, but so far it hadn't been working out too good for him. He'd not been able to stop himself from thinking about Peter, had caved the day before and had read over all the messages the teen had sent through, and then had to force himself not to reply to the pleading texts. He’d dropped his phone when the latest one had come through, but it didn't help, the words were burned into his mind.

_P B Parkour: Mr Stark, we need to talk - Peter_

Peter had worked it out, he knew that he’d been talking to Tony. The genius had done the only thing that made sense at the time - had deleted the app and threw his phone across the room, hoping that the next time he picked the device up, history would have miraculously changed and this whole cluster fuck would never have happened.

 _We need to talk_. Peter was probably disgusted that he’d discovered that his mentor was such a creep. He probably wanted to formally end his internship and tell Tony that he never wanted to see him again, and Tony couldn’t blame him. It would be for the best, even if it would break his damn heart.

He dropped the soldering iron onto the bench along with his helmet and spun around, figuring that he may as well find out who was interrupting him so he could tell them to fuck off as politely as possible (which wouldn’t be very polite at all). He froze when he saw that it was none other than Peter there, face flushed, breathing heavier than usual, and looking absolutely fuckable.

He winced at that thought and then tried to play it off by running a hand over his face. “Uh, Pete, what are you doing here?” he asked, keeping his voice as steady as possible.

“I told you, we need to talk,” the teen said, taking a step forward.

“Do we? Sorry, kid, but I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lied.

Peter bit down on his lower lip and he hesitated for a moment, then very clearly came to a decision. His back straightened, he stuck his chest out, and his normally warm gaze was steely. “Yes, you do. You’re Da Vinci and I’m P B Parkour, and I am officially asking you out on a date.”

“You’re what now?”

“I said, I’m asking you out on a date,” Peter repeated. “I know that I turned down the offer to meet up twice, but I’m accepting it now.”

Tony shook his head. “You have no idea what you’re asking for, kid.”

“Pretty sure I’m asking you to accompany me to dinner.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what do you mean?” he asked stubbornly.

Tony glared at him. “You know damned well that we can’t be together. It’s illegal, kid.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“What? Kid? Why, Pete? Because you’re sixteen years old which means that you _are_ a kid.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Well you sure as hell aren’t an adult, otherwise I wouldn’t be facing jail time for dating you.”

“Oh, so you _will_ date me?”

“Are you being an ass on purpose?”

“I dunno - are you being obtuse on purpose?”

“For fuck’s sake, Peter, _we can’t do this!”_

Peter stepped even closer, so close that they were almost touching. He had to tilt his head to look up at Tony, and his long lashes were dark against the pale skin of his cheeks. “You keep saying that we _can’t_ , but I’m not hearing you say that you don’t _want_ to.”

Tony let out a shaky breath. “That’s because I do, you know I do,” he whispered.

“Then please, just give me a chance. No one needs to know, it can be our little secret.”

“Jesus, Pete - you know that that’s what child molesters tell their victims, don’t you?”

The teen frowned. “You think that that’s what this is? That you’re taking advantage, that you’ll be abusing me?”

“That’s what the law will say that I’m doing,” he replied brokenly.

“But you won’t be, I swear, this is what I want.” He paused and leaned in even closer. “I want this, Tony, I want _you_.”

The use of his first name jolted Tony and he couldn’t hold back any longer, couldn’t stop himself. He surged forward, pressing his lips against Peter’s, swallowing the gasp of surprise that the teen made. Peter kissed him back with enthusiasm, lacking in finesse but Tony didn’t care - it was the best kiss that he'd ever had. His arms wrapped around Peter, holding him close to his body, feeling the warmth of the lithe frame pressed against his own, and he knew immediately that this was _right_ , that this was what he needed.

They kissed until they ran out of breath and then they kissed some more, breathing hard as they pulled apart, cheeks pink and eyes blown wide with desire. He pressed one last kiss to the teen’s mouth and then he said, “P B Parkour, I would love to date you.”

Peter beamed at him. “You have no idea how happy that makes me, Da Vinci.”

“It damned well took you long enough,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. griped.

Tony laughed, and then took hold of Peter’s hand and led him over to the couch in the corner. They had a lot to talk about, but before they did, they had more kissing to do.


End file.
